Love or Loyalty
by TrunksPunkPixy
Summary: This is a sister story to my first attempt called "the servant" this one, however, is much better. It deals with Ardeth Bay's previous life and how he falls in love with a Concubine Later it will include Rick and Evy. This version is much better than the


A/n: Hiya

A/n: Hiya! I had the urge to write this after watching, The Mummy Returns, last night. For all those who didn't like the story I began called "The servant" This is a much better, much matured story dealing with the past life (and love affair) of the servant girl (Sphinx) and Ardeth Bay. Yes, I kept the name Sphinx although many dislike it, for in ancient Egyptian times concubines were often named after that of mythical creatures according to their beauty. Sphinx is to be considered of great beauty in relation of this story so please do not flame me about the name, rather, if you wish to flame me please do so according to the written words and not the character therein. Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it!

Warnings: May be a bit of a tear jerker, I guess that's a matter of opinion. Deals with some adult themes so if your not comfortable with the early forms of prostitution please do not read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything worth suing for !!

Thebes, the crowned jewel of Pharaoh Setti the first. Home, of Ardeth Bay a Medjai, the youngest warrior ever to become a leader of his time; proud protector and head bodyguard of the king. This is the story of his life and how he must choose between loyalty and love and the outcome will end (no doubt) in tragedy…

"Sphinx get in here! Young child you've been chosen to enter the court of the Pharaoh, great bearer of the sun." The stout old woman rummaged about through the belongings of the one called Sphinx packaging up her most precious belongings. "We're moving into the royal grounds today." A young girl entered the room of the elder woman, while adjusting her headdress. 

The girl was petite and slim in form, of the age of no more than fourteen, still in the prime of blooming, her skin was exceedingly fair and white more so even of that of all other Egyptians (signifying she spent no time out side of doors during the day). Her eyes were the color of the sky (rare even among the Hebrew outer tribe she was kidnapped from). However, the most unique attribute of this young girl would be the hair that dawned her head (under the headdress which was traditional of all Egyptians), which was the color and texture of the high noon Egyptian sun, (cut to her chin in the front and shorter further back, standing completely on end in the back in spikes). This is the one called Sphinx.

"Finally, you are of use to me. I will be the proud owner of a servant who now will be a concubine for Pharaoh's high bodyguards," she paused to see the girls reaction to this newly found declaration. Sphinx stood frozen to shock in her place. 

After all this time of being forced upon the filth of the outer walls of the palace, for merely enough money for her and her owner to live on, she was finally going to be recognized as a true concubine to real nobles.

She was captured by her late master when she was four years of age, being the sole survivor of her tribe during the massacre brought upon them by her late master's clan, because she was fair and unique upon all other children that her late master had ever seen. She was brought back to the city, raised to be a slave of men and used of her body for the retched of the city , fetching a small price for that of her and her capturer's to live upon.

"How did this come about," She asked excitedly. Her masters widowed, wife was obviously pleased by the girls excitement and obliged her an explanation.

"Remember when I allowed you to go out during the daylight that once? Well, one of Pharaoh's guards was in the marketplace, and made a special request of you, I was more than beholden to schedule him into your routine. His name was Demetry or something of that sort, but anyway, being that he was a noble he could not be seen with a peasant. Thus, he made it known unto the other's, and thus an up in your stature."

"Now hurry along and gather your things. You will be brought in with the new concubines to be introduced and deemed worthy by Pharaoh himself, and we must have you ready."

*******************Chapter 2*******************

Young maidens scurried about Sphinx, bathing her in fine oils, and dressing her in the finest of garments. Never before had she felt so beautiful in all her entire life, and soon she found herself waiting in a lobby of other young women waiting to be announced to the "Great Bearer of Life."

The young ladies waiting out in the foyer were all ushered into a great room, no doubt being that of a great meeting hall. All at once everyone bowed, as coming into site was the "greatness" himself, the king Pharaoh, Setti the first. 

The women lined in succession as instructed to do no more than twenty of them all together. Pharaoh made his way down from his thrown to inspect the richness of the beauty of his land. He paced down the long line making comments to some of the ladies showing them he was pleased. Then he came to Sphinx. His eyes narrowed and she could feel him analyzing her every aspect. Pharaoh had a sharp eye and did not fail to notice the golden strand of hair that fell from beneath her short wig. He immediately told her to remove her wig and stared in awe as she'd done so. There shown her golden mane sticking up in all directions. 

" You are exceedingly odd." Pharaoh stated. "Your hair is short yet very beautiful, tell me how did you obtain the color of the sun." Sphinx was so nervous she knew not how to answer the question.

"I guess, your greatness, that I obtained it from my birth parents who are not of the land of Egypt." She replied matter-of-factly. 

"Not of Egypt? Yes well, your manner and appearance pleases me. Let all you others know that you are now blessed for you are of the royal house and the rewards will be great for thy pharaoh is a generous and rich ruler." 

With that, he brought out a crown of gold small in comparison to the jewels of himself but large compared to anything Sphinx had ever seen, and placed it upon her head. The weight of the crown made her tip slightly, but appeared to be a bow of gratitude, which appeased Setti even more.

Just then, through the large golden doors, twelve Medjai entered. Setti turned away from Sphinx, and strode over to meet with the young Medjai man who stepped in front of the others. 

The Medjai was tall and dark. His silky black hair was shoulder length and his body was tanned. He bore the ancient markings of the Medjai upon his forehead and cheeks, as well as on his wrist. His body was well shaped and very strong, with muscles protruding from every angle. He wore the garment of the Medjai such as being the headdress and waist shawl. 

Sphinx had never before seen such a handsome man in all her life. He had to have been no more than twenty-one of age. He could sense someone starring at him from the distance and looked over. In that instance their eyes met and all things stopped around them. 

Sphinx heart raised. Her breathing became jagged and she all of a sudden felt an excitement pulsate through her like never before. The Pharaoh took all this in to prospective and placed a hand on Ardeth's shoulder (Ardeth being the young Medjai), while stating, "These are your men's newest set of concubines, I think they shall keep them well pleased."

"When there are not serving you my Czar," Ardeth interrupted saying this mostly to his men, rather than the King.

"Yes," started Pharaoh again eyeing Ardeth. "And maybe you'll find one you like this time hmmm…? Ardeth turned away embarrassed.

His entire life of serving Setti never once did he ever take a concubine. It was not forbidden that he should find company in woman, yet he never felt it necessary, his life was dedicated to his ruler and he had no time for such nonsense, for that was his way. No woman would distract him from his duty. And often times his men fell in love with their concubines and he would have to terminate both which he hated doing, but they weren't doing their duty. It was love or death. Those who managed to keep a balance barely survived being away from the ones they loved, and he would never allow himself to be in love. Love was a weakness that he didn't want.

Returning his calm composure in a quiet voice he told the Pharaoh of how they had captured the one who threatened to over throw the kingdom. They disposed of him quickly, and now there was no threat to the Setti.

Seti's pleasure doubled tenfold, with the new threat abolished, and with the gesture of gratitude he took the ring off his finger and place it upon Ardeth's while raising the young commander's hand in victory.

"Please Ardeth," began Seti, "You must be the first to choose a concubine to share your joy." Pharaoh knew Ardeth. And he knew how he'd dislike the proposal , but he also knew if it were him that would directly ask him, Ardeth would do so, not wanting to disappoint the king.

Pharaoh was right Ardeth would not disappoint him. Pharaoh put an arm around his shoulder and lead him towards the group of concubines. 

"Ardeth how about this one she's exceedingly fair and young, and look at her hair color how unique she is. A true gem! Come what say you." Ardeth's eyes met with Sphinx. He nodded his head yes, as he held out his hand to her and they exited the room together. 

A/n: Woohoo for Sphinx! A street prostitute to a palace concubine! And now meeting the babe Ardeth!! Lucky girl! Well, anyway this was really boring but this is just how they met and it's about to get a lot more interesting! Also Nefertiri and Riconnel (Rick and Evy) will also be in this story as there past lives intertwine. I think this will be much better than my first version do you think I should continue well I won't in less I get ten reviews k? Because I really need the imput to be inspired !

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


End file.
